With rapid development of technology, colorful and compact electronic products are becoming more and more popular to consumers. Color reflective displays are used in various compact products due to its excellent characteristic of utilizing an incident light which is reflected as light sources to display images.
At present, a color filter is an important component of a color reflective display for displaying color images. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional color reflective display 100 is shown. The color reflective display 100 includes a color filter 102, a display medium layer 104 and an active element array substrate 106. The external light L at an outside of the color reflective display 100 passes through the color filter 102 and the display medium layer 104 in sequence, then is reflected back by the active element array substrate 106 to pass through the display medium layer 104 and the color filter 102, and finally enters into an user's eyes to obtain a colorful image. However, such configuration will decrease the overall light reflectivity and the light penetration rate of the color reflective display 100, thereby affecting the overall brightness of the color image.
Referring to FIG. 2, a plan view of a conventional color filter 200 is shown. The color filter 200 is mainly consisted of a substrate 202 and a plurality of pixel units 204 formed on the substrate 202. The pixel units 204 include a red filter film R, a green filter film G and a blue filter film B. In order to improve the light penetration rate of the color filter 200, the pixel units 204 further include a white filter film W, wherein the white filter film W can improve the brightness of light passing through the color filter 200. However, using a white filter film W cannot obtain a satisfactory effect for improvement of light brightness, and therefore this is not the efficient way to get a high light penetration rate.